Acquiesce
by Mistress Aquatre
Summary: Unbeknownst to Yamato, a prophecy was made that at midnight on his sixteenth birthday, he would bring an end to the mighty evil looming before him. In an effort to stop the end of the world from coming, heaven intervenes, and sends an unlikely guardian a
1. Default Chapter Title

"CAREY!!!!!!!!!!!" Micheal shouted at the top of his lungs from inside his pure white   
office. With the scurry of feet, the girl slid across the pure marble floor and almost into   
his painted white desk.  
  
"You rang, sir?" she asked, out of breath from her sprint to the office. Archangel   
Micheal was staring out his window at the netherworld, where the dead came if they had   
led pure and holy lives. He looked back at the brunette girl who had come to a stop in his   
office, who was now hunched over the desk breathing heavily with exhaustion.  
  
"Out last night again, were you?" he said in a disapproving voice. Carey blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she stuttered, "Jimi made it sound like so much fun, I didn't want to miss   
out on it...it WAS a fun party, though..."  
  
A smile broke out on the old angel's weathered face. Carey was a youthful and lively   
angel, only fifteen. She had died when she was very young of cancer, so she was one of   
the youngest guardian angels on the force. She was also very miserable at it. Three   
failed missions in a month, and five people had to be commited to asylums because of her   
work. But she meant well. Unfortunately, meaning well wasn't what it took to be a   
decent guardian angel, and only after you had earned your halo could you have a chance   
at living again.  
  
And if you made too many mistakes in the process, you were banished to purgatory,   
where you would be forced to walk the earth as a ghost, lusting after the days when you   
were alive, watching the living, knowing that if you just hadn't made that mistake, you   
could be walking among them, talking and laughing with them, instead of watching them   
do the things you once did.  
  
He had a friend who had failed his final mission a while ago. If he had gotten it right, he   
would have had a fighting chance. It hurt him, because he was the one who had to   
deliver the sentence to him. The pain in his face was like someone twisting a dagger into   
his stomach, as he knew he would soon be watching over his wife and children he had   
left behind, and they would not be able to know it. The pain of being a ghost was that   
you could not become visible, nor could you do anything to help a mortal's life. If they   
were going to die, or be harmed in any way, you could not help them. Micheal looked   
beyond the shadows in the back of his dark eyes and up at the young angel, who was   
twitching her wings impatiently, looking at every aspect of the white room with insatiable   
curiosity.  
  
"Well," he said, coughing his emotions into a little ball and swallowing them so they   
made a hard little mass in his throat, "I'm sure you're wondering why you were called   
here. We have a mission for you!"  
  
"ANOTHER one??" she wailed, "I just had one last week! Can't you give this one to   
Tyler?"  
  
Micheal raised an eyebrow. She could be very whiney at times, and hated work.   
Obviously she wasn't fully awake yet.  
  
"Sorry, Carey," he said, "but you have to take this case! It's your last chance!   
Remember, if you blow this one, you'll be in purgatory for forever! You know how   
awful it is THERE. So, listen up, and I'll give you a brief overview of your case."  
  
She sighed and sat down in a chair, resting one hand on her chin. She hated working.   
She REALLY hated working.  
  
"Now," Micheal began, "your assignment is rather serious. I'm sure you've heard about   
this digidestined thing happening on earth, right?"  
  
Carey nodded.  
  
"Good," he continued, "because you're going down to protect this kid. It has been   
foretold that at midnight on his sixteenth birthday, he will put an end to the evil and   
restore peace. Now there are a lot of people who want this kid dead, and there'll be sure   
to be some dangerous situations.  
  
I want you to go down and protect him from anyone that might try to kill him."  
  
Carey blinked. She was going down to earth to save someone's LIFE?  
This was not good! She could barely take care of a goldfish, never mind a kid that was   
her age! Well, her age when she was alive, that is. This was going to be impossible.  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, "what's his name, and how do I get to him?"  
  
"You will enrol in his school," Micheal instructed, "we have already made arrangements   
so that you will be in every one of his classes. Now, be sure to get on his good side early.   
He is a loner and a rebel, so the more indifferent you act, the more he'll appreciate you.   
Even though he can be a good friend, he's very untrusting, so don't burn your bridges.   
PLEASE. You will pose as a digidestined, and we will give you a tag, digivice, and   
digimon companion that has entered the pearly gates."  
  
He bent over to the intercom.  
  
"Suzie?" he asked the secretary, "You can send him in now."  
  
Here was a brief second of static as Suzie received the message, and then…silence.   
Carey stressed her hearing to hear footsteps along the hall. Soft, padding ones, like the   
person making them was very light. The door opened, and a figure about 4 feet tall   
graced the doorway.  
  
"You asked for me?" a wise voice said softly.  
  
"Yes," Micheal said with a grin, "it's about the case. Here is your partner: Carey. She'll   
be your 'digidestined counterpart' throughout the operation."  
  
He walked through the doorway and into the dull light of the room. Carey saw a funny   
looking creature in a tattered wizard's cloak, witches' hat, and an odd-coloured jumpsuit.   
His face was strangely pale, and his mouth was covered by the collar of his cloak, so   
when he spoke, it seemed he was speaking telepathically. The only things beyond his   
cloak were straw-coloured bangs, and glittering emerald eyes. Carey's were moss, so she   
was open to another being with the same colouring as she had.  
  
"Carey," Micheal introduced the funny creature, "this is Wizardmon. He is a champion   
digimon. He will accompany you on your trip."  
  
Carey leaned down and looked at the creature in the face.   
  
"He's so cute!" she squealed, "Like a little doll!"  
  
"I'm ANYTHING but a doll," he replied, "I am a digimon, and a highly dangerous one at   
that!"  
  
Carey scooted back a little bit.  
  
"Oooooookayyyy..." she said with a pained smile, and turned back to face Micheal, "so   
he's just cool."  
  
"Thank you." Wizardmon replied. Confused, as she usually was, Carey stood back up.  
  
"So," she asked the archangel, "who's the kid?"  
  
Micheal checked his file.  
  
"His name is Yamato Ishida," he said, "here's his picture."  
  
Carey took the snapshot in hand and inspected it. There were a lot of kids on the picture,   
she didn't know who this "Yamato" character was.  
  
"Which one is he?" she asked.  
  
"The blonde in the very middle." He replied.  
  
"The short one?"  
  
"No," Micheal replied, "that's his little brother, Takeru. He's the older blonde."  
  
Carey's eyes caught sight of a handsome figure with spiky blonde hair that tumbled into   
his eyes, gleaming ocean blue eyes, and a magnetic smile.  
  
"Oh my," she murmured, "he 'aint half bad...for a mortal..."  
  
"Carey," Micheal snapped, "remember the rules!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." she sighed, "rule number one, never tell a mortal you're an angel; rule   
number two, never fall in love with a mortal..."  
  
"Let me see that," Wizardmon asked, pawing at the picture in her hand. She lowered it   
for him to see the kids.  
  
"Just as I thought," the digimon affirmed, "I know him."  
  
"You DO?" Carey yelped. Wizardmon nodded.  
  
"You bet," he said, "I befriended the digidestined while I was alive! That's Tai's friend,   
and I gave my life for Tai's sister and her digimon, Gatomon."  
  
He brightened.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to get to see them again."  
  
Carey smiled. He was sorta sweet for a funny little guy.  
  
"Well," Micheal said, relieved someone knew what they were doing, "that's it! You start   
immediately. Report to the transport room as soon as you're ready."  
Carey grinned and snatched the report from her superior.  
  
"Yoink!" she said cheerfully, "All we have to do now is save some kid's life without   
breaking any angel laws! Piece 'o' cake!"  
  
Wizardmon scoffed as they walked out the door.  
  
"Oh," he said in a mocking tone, "I wonder how we'll ever manage…"  
  
They shut the door, leaving Micheal alone in his office. He sure hoped he had made the   
right decision on who to send. He looked out the window of the massive headquarters of   
B.O.G.A (Berau Of Guardian Angels) and into the park in the centre of the city, where a   
statue of Jesus stood in all its glory.  
  
"Father," he said softly, "forgive me. I am only fixing in death the mistake made in life.   
Finally she will have a chance at her destiny."  
  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon howled. Darktyrannomon roared in pain, then   
collapsed, bursting into tiny fragments of dust as he did so.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Matt cheered, "WAITA GO METALGARURUMON!"  
  
The digidestined around him "woohoo!"'ed and laughed and whooped with glee.  
  
"Alright, TK!" Kari laughed, planting a peck on the thirteen-year-old's cheek, "You were   
so cool!"  
  
TK blushed.  
  
"Aw..." he said sheepishly, "it was nothing."  
  
Matt tensed and shot a look at Kari like "hey, mitts off my brother". Kari looked at her   
brother. He was mimicking Matt's glare, as if saying "yeah, mitts off his brother".  
She let go of TK's arm and looked at the group. Daisuke was fuming, Miyako was   
laughing, and Iori was...well, Iori was wearing his usual indifferent, glazed look. The   
rest of the digidestined were smiling. But where was the weird new kid?  
  
"Where's Wallace?" Matt asked, echoing her thoughts. At that moment, a loud   
"SCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPEEEEE!!!!!"  
could be heard. The digidestined could barely look up before an unmistakable voice   
called out:  
  
"DUNDA DUN DUN, DUN DUN! WALLACE, TO THE RESCUE!!!!"  
  
Wallace came skidding down the street on his skateboard, and made a perfect kick-flip   
fall-over dismount.  
  
"I'm okay." He affirmed, standing up and wiping the dust off his knees.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy quipped, "but you missed the battle."  
  
Wallace blinked his frighteningly pale blue eyes.  
  
"WHAT?" he squawked, "Oh no way!"  
  
"Yep," Joe said with a shrug, "Matt and Metalgarurumon pretty much took him out with   
one hit! Sorry, Wallace!"  
  
Wallace turned to gape at Matt, who was gently cradling a sleepy Tsunomon in his arms.  
  
"It was nothing..." Matt blushed.  
  
"Yep!" Mimi chirped, "Matt was SO COOL!"  
  
All the girls began to cheer and applaud for him, whereas all the guys just sweatdropped.   
  
Matt just blushed.  
  
"Great," Wallace moaned, "unappreciated for some good lookin' blonde…"  
  
"I know how you feel." Daisuke said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't be silly," Mimi piped up again, wrapping her arm around Wallace's shoulders, a   
strand of pink hair drooping in her face, "you're a pretty good lookin' blonde yourself!"  
  
Wallace and Mimi laughed. They were the best of friends.   
  
'Must be an American thing...' Tai thought to himself.  
  
"Well," Miyako said with a smile, "I'm starved! Who wants to get a burger and a shake,   
my treat?"  
  
"You paid last time, Miyako," Sora said, "let us chip in!"  
  
Miyako blushed.  
  
"Okay..." she said softly, realizing she was trying too hard to keep her friends. As Matt   
often said in his wise words: "People like you if you're nice. Don't wonder why you   
have friends, just realize you're a nice person, and that you deserve them!"  
  
The gang all headed down to the waterfront burger shack for dinner. Tyhey sat, talking   
and laughing, eating their meals and sipping their sodas, until well after dark. Heck, they   
were all in such high spirits, even Iori cracked some hilariously funny jokes that left the   
others in stitches! Pretty soon, everyone was almost asleep on their feet. The kids left   
first, and soon only Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Sora were left.  
  
"Well guys," Sora said with a yawn, "I have to go home and get some rest! I have a full   
day at the flower shop tomorrow, and mom wants me good and rested! It's boating   
season, and we're sure to have lot's of orders for 'get well soon' wreathes!"  
  
"Aw," Tai said, his voice sounding a little let down, "you're not playing in the game?"  
  
"Nope," Sora said, shaking her head, "tell coach I've got work! Later guys!"  
  
"Bye Sora!" they chorused.   
  
"Speaking of soccer games," Matt said, pulling the paper wrapper off his straw and   
blowing it at the back of Tai's head, "don't you have to play tomorrow?"  
  
"DAMN!" Tai cried, "So I do! Bye!"  
  
He leapt to his feet and ran in the direction where Sora had disappeared.   
  
"I have computer club," Izzy said with a sigh, standing up, followed by Joe, "seeya   
guys!"  
  
"I'll walk with you," Joe said, "I have a huge biology exam to study for. Talk to you   
later, Matt!"  
  
"Bye..." Matt sighed and turned to look out at the water. It was so peaceful that night.   
  
He could hardly believe he turned sixteen in a week! He could get his liscence, and then   
he could go visit TK any time he wanted to! He could take him to the carnival and the   
beach, without his dad interfering, and bombarding poor Takeru with questions about   
their mother. He sighed deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tsunomon asked, poking his pewter finned head out of Matt's   
backpack. The boy looked down.  
  
"Hmn? Oh nothing, Tsuno-chan, just thinking, that's all..."  
  
More stillness.  
  
"What about?"  
  
Matt heaved another heavy sigh.  
  
"I dunno," he said, "I just feel like nobody cares, sometimes. You know?"  
  
"I care."  
  
"I know you do, Tsunomon, but what about humans? I know when I get home my dad   
won't be there. He's probably working late again..."  
  
"That doesn't mean he doesn't care," Tsunomon protested, "and what about your friends,   
the digidestined?"  
  
Yamato Ishida scoffed.  
  
"They don't give a damn about me," he said in a sour tone, "we're just some washed up   
old kids who like to think we were once heroes. I've lost all meaning to them"  
  
"That's because you are. And you mean a lot to them!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Matt...."  
  
"I said whatever!" Yamato snapped, "That's it, END OF STORY!"  
  
Tsunomon shrank back. There was more silence as Matt gazed out on the water.  
  
"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
With hands of lead, Matt looked at his watch.  
  
"It's really late," he said, "wanna go home?"  
  
"Yeah," his little friend sighed, "it's probably safer there, too. I've got a bad feeling   
about this place."  
  
Matt nodded and bent down to pick up his schoolbag. He slung it over his shoulders, and   
shushed Tsunomon, as to not raise suspicions. Silently, like a cat, he ran down an alley   
by the warf, and into the street, which was usually bustling with action, but was now cold   
and dark. The cold seemed to nestle in his bones. There was a rustle of wind through   
fabric.  
  
Was he being followed?  
  
As he kept walking, there came a screech of metal and the deadly scent of burning   
rubber. A car squealed around the corner. It started out even, but looked as if it would   
hit him! It went up on the curb slightly.  
  
It WAS going to hit him!  
  
His mind flooded with memories of the divorce, of his family before the divorce, and his   
days as a digidestined.  
  
From out nowhere, something shoved him. HARD.  
  
He went flying into the alleyway, and the car drove right past. There was a weight on   
him. A soft voice on top of him groaned.  
  
"You okay?" it asked. It was raspy and feminine. He looked up to see a bright green eye   
peering out at him from behind brown bangs.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "thank you."  
  
The figure stood up. She was a girl alright, with defined figure, wearing baggy blue jeans   
and a white long sleeved turtleneck underneath a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled   
up.  
  
"Be more careful, okay?" she asked, and ran off.   
  
"WAIT!" he called after her, and tried to catch up, but she had left. Disappeared into the   
night.  
  
"Who was that?" a voice from inside his backpack asked.  
"I dunno," Yamato said with a slight smile, "but I think I want to..."  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Be more careful?" Wizardmon asked, raising an eyebrow in jest. Carey nearly spat out the   
coke she was drinking.  
"Okay," she confessed, laughing, "so it was cheesy and cliché...but only a little..."  
Wizardmon shook his head and returned to reading the newspaper.  
"Sure thing..." he mumbled. Carey sighed and leaned out the window. The busy streets of   
Odaiba bustled with early morning activity. The sun was just peering out over the mountaintops,   
but already life was breathed into the lively city within a city.  
Odaiba was huge; she could barely believe it was only a small district in the heart of Tokyo.   
She looked out at the beach.  
"Beautiful..." she murmured.  
"Hmn?" Wizardmon queried, poking his witch-hat head over the newspaper. Carey blushed.  
"Oh nothing," she said with a slight pause, "nothing at all."  
She smiled and started to think of other beautiful things, like the boy she had saved last night.   
Was THAT Yamato? He was even more handsome in the flesh than he was in pictures. A pity   
angel laws had to be so confining, she liked this assignment.  
"Don't you have school?" Wizardmon looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Carey immediately   
ceased her musing. OH CRAP!  
She flew to the dilapidated chair in their dilapidated, abandoned greenhouse of an apartment.  
"I'm going to be late," she groaned, "FIRST DAY!"  
Wizardmon tossed aside the paper and stretched.  
"I'll follow you in invisible mode," he said with a smirk barely visible over his collar, "so I can   
watch you in action."  
Carey rolled her eyes.  
"You make it sound like a video game," she scoffed, stuffing papers and books in her   
backpack, "this is serious business!"  
"Oh of course," Wizardmon sneered, "I fight while you drool over the cute blonde. Some   
partnership."  
Carey shot him a glare over her shoulder and ran out the door, Wizardmon following close   
behind and vanishing as he passed through the arch of the door.  
  
Impatiently, Carey slapped the measurements down on the table, causing the secretary to jump.  
"Excuse me," she said with a wide, breathless grin, "do you have a uniform in this size?"  
The secretary peered at the paper, her glasses magnifying her eyes to a most ridiculous of   
sizes.   
"I'll check," the secretary murmured, "but we've had a lot of new students your size, enrolling in   
grade 9 this year, so I can't guarantee anything..."  
Carey blushed. How embarrassing that she was enrolling in grade 10. The secretary   
disappeared into a room in the back of the office. As soon as the secretary was out of sight, the   
chair where she had been sitting started to spin around and around quickly. Ghost-like laughter   
rang through Carey's ears, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Mature..." she said snidely to the ghostly Wizardmon.  
The secretary emerged from the room.  
"I'm sorry," she said, "but we don't have your size!"  
Carey's heart sank. Wait a second...magic!  
"Can you check again?" she asked. The secretary was about to object, when Carey sent a   
thought to her mind.  
~Might as well...~ she thought.  
The secretary shrugged and disappeared back into the room. Carey shut her eyes tight, and   
snapped her fingers. Sure enough, a minute later, the secretary returned.  
"Here's one I must have overlooked!" she said with a smile, "the last one! Lucky you!"  
Carey smiled and took the uniform.  
"And can I have my schedule, please?" she requested, handing a slip with her name on it to the   
small woman.  
The secretary took the slip, entered the fragment of data, and printed out a schedule. She   
peered at the name a little closer.  
"There you are, Miss...Acquiesce," she said with a kind smile, "have a nice day, and welcome   
to Odaiba Secondary!"  
Carey smiled and left the office, her invisible Wizard friend following suit.  
  
"How long can it take to change into a school uniform?" the now materialized Wizardmon asked   
impatiently. He heard a helpless whimper from inside the stall.  
"I don't know..." she murmured, "there are so many clasps and buttons, I don't know where to   
begin!!!"  
Wizardmon sighed and floated a bit.  
"Need any help?" he asked.  
"NO!" Carey barked, "I'm fine..."  
She then set to the daunting task of inserting eyelet after eyelet, clasping that God-forsaken   
skirt, pulling on her shirt, buttoning up her vest, and pulling on her knee-highs.  
"Okay," she said with a heavy, heaved sigh, "I'm done. FINALLY."  
"Well," her Wizard companion cried, "let's see it!"  
Carefully, the teenager opened the stall and stepped out. She had to admit, it was a pretty   
uniform. It had a short green skirt, with a green sailor's shirt, and a dark grey vest. The green ties of   
the shirt tucked into the vest decently, and the grey-trimmed knee-high socks were quite cute.   
She zapped her normal clothes back to the apartment (which was more of an abandoned   
rooftop greenhouse) and slung her backpack over her shoulder. With a touch of magic, she   
zapped some cute, sparkly green butterfly clips in for decoration. She spun around, admiring   
herself in the mirror, when Wizardmon cleared his throat. She glanced at him, and he pointed at   
her feet.  
"Methinks Cinderella need some glass slippers..." he said in a thoughtful tone. Carey snapped   
her fingers yet again. Her presto sneakers were now replaced by a pair of modest, black mary-  
janes.  
"There," she affirmed, "THAT's perfection."  
Her thoughts were cut short by the shrill ringing of the bell. She was late!!! For her first day of   
classes!!!  
Quickly, she bolted out the door to her first class.  
  
Yamato had been staring out the window at the nice, sunny day outside. He hated sunny school   
days. At least when it rained he had an excuse to stay inside. But now it was all perky and   
happy. The girls situated around him were fretting and worrying over him, seeing as over the   
weekend EVERYONE had learned of his close encountered with the automotive kind. He   
sighed deeply as the girls continued to coo and soothe him, for God knows what.  
"Please, God," he prayed, "send me something, ANYTHING to get them off my back!!!"  
As if on cue, the door opened, and a figure slunk into the room with cat-like grace. It was a   
small, lithe-looking girl, with short, mousy brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes. Solemnly, she   
passed the teacher a slip of paper, and stood, with her hands clasped, in front of the class.  
"Class," Miss Holierthanthou said with a smile, "it appears we have a new student in our class   
starting today! Please welcome Carey.....Carey.....um....."  
"Acquiesce." The girl said in a smooth, raspy voice. It put Matt on pins and needles. Where   
had he heard that voice before?  
"I beg your pardon?" Miss. Holierthanthou inquired.  
"My name is Carey Acquiesce." The girl replied. Miss. Holierthanthou sneered.  
"Pleased to meet you, Carey," she said with a smug smile, "please, take a seat next to Yamato,   
the blonde at the back. Yamato? Would you mind raising your hand?"  
Matt slouched in his seat, so as not to be spotted. So far, his ruse was working! The teacher   
didn't see him at all!  
"Matt..." Sora scolded from the seat in front of him, then turned to the teacher.  
"He's here, Miss. Holierthanthou!" she chirped, and pointed to the empty seat next to Matt. He   
looked up at the redhead and scowled. Sometimes she could be the most annoying little   
goody-goody...  
He looked up at the girl, who was finally lifting her head. Her shaggy brown bangs obscured   
her eyes slightly, but he was certain he caught traces of emerald fire in them. She smirked   
slightly, and strolled leisurely to the seat next to him. With grace, she sat down, and almost   
immediately, like his prayers had been answered, the girls turned their attention from poor little   
him, to the new girl. She was such a mystery, and everyone wanted to know who she was.  
But she didn't speak to them, she just smiled politely and then looked back at Yamato. Her   
eyes were a brilliant mossy green, with a spark of energy in them, and her brown hair was   
textured very finely, with wispy, feathered strands framing her face. A memory came back to   
him:  
"Be more careful..." the girl had said. She had a raspy voice, as did this Carey character, the   
mysterious girl had brown hair, as did Carey, and they both had glimmering green eyes.   
Carey gave him a smug smirk as his jaw went slack, and reached down to pull a notebook and   
pen from her backpack. She uncapped the pen and opened the notebook, and scribbled   
something down in a neat, left-handed shorthand. Quite deliberately, she turned it so that,   
without craning his neck, Matt could read what it said.  
"So, have you been more careful these days?"  
She pulled the notebook back, flipped the page, and proceeded to draw an anime character   
that Yamato recognized from some of the manga he had been collecting.  
Hey, she was a pretty good artist....  
  
  
A/N: And NOW for the disclaimers! *g* I know you've been waiting for them!!! Anyway, I   
don't own Digimon (because if I did than Yama would get more lines, and a bigger part in the   
plot, plus there would be a tad more Yama booty scenes....*drool*) I DO however, own my   
little character, Carey! *grins* But a few of my friends use her for THEIR fics, so I'm   
freelancing her! Anyway, back to the topic at hand...Yama? NO! Disclaimers! Anyway, that   
would be it for those awful disclaimers, Acquiesce 3 should be out sometime soon, sorry to   
keep anyone waiting! Later!  
~Mistress Aquatre~  
  



End file.
